


Certainly, Professor

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Death Eaters, Drarry, Everyone is at least 17, Hand Jobs, Harry pov, Jealous Harry, M/M, Romance, Smut, bottom!Draco, followed by actual voyerurism, half blood prince, somewhat possessive Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up right at Slughorn's Christmas party, where Malfoy is caught by Filch and Snape so helpfully escorts him out. This story is mostly Drarry, but there are several mentions of Snape/Draco. Just a fair warning. Movie versions of plot and characters. A few things are changed from canon to make the plot work. Everyone is at least 17 in my fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took me over 3 years but I finally got this fic where I want it. This was the first fic I ever wrote, and its been revised, cut, and edited probably over 30 times. My writing style has matured since I was 19 I think. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized text are in Harry's head, regular text is real life

"Certainly. Professor..." Malfoy growled, following the older man into the hallway. There was something between their gaze, something I couldn't quite place. Curiosity got the best of me and I politely excused myself to Slughorn before following the pair into the hallway.

"So maybe I did hex that Katie girl, what do you care!?" I heard Malfoy harshly whisper at Snape, before the sound of a body colliding with the stone wall echoed down the hallway. I was too terrified peak around the pillar to check who it was.

"I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow, and this is how you thank me!" Snape hissed, his voice dripping with venom.

"I don't need your help professor!"

"A pathetically executed hexing and a little poison? Dont make me laugh, Draco.” I could practically hear Snape scowling. “How do you expect to impress the Dark Lord with such feeble attempts?"

Malfoy whimpered. "I-I'm sorry Professor." He whispered, all previous fervor deflated.

"No. No, you're not. Not yet at least."

"...P-Professor?"

"Turn. Around."

The change in his tone was frightening. I gulped and willed myself to look now, in case Snape decided to hurt him. Draco was a prat, but my hatred for Snape was stronger than mine for Malfoy. I couldn't really grasp what happened next, it happened so fast. Snape now had Malfoy's face shoved into the cold, unforgiving stone and his trousers down instantly. I could hear Malfoy whimper in pain.

A Sectumsepra curse would have taken care of that sick, greasy bastard, but I didn't want to risk hitting Malfoy. I just watched in horror as Snape yanked the younger man against his chest and fucked into him.

I gripped my wand tightly, about to cast the spell when I heard it, Malfoy's pained gasp morph into a deep and pleasured moan.

"Quiet boy." Severus growled, pulling his hair back and kissing down his throat.

"M-More."

I heard Malfoy whimper and I nearly choked on my tongue. Malfoy's expression was filled with a pained pleasure, not the fear and agony I expected. He seemed to be, enjoying it?

"Of course my boy," Snape chuckled and I nearly vomited.

Malfoy moaned louder and I felt a sharp shiver slide down my spine. My cock gave an interested twitch at the sound. It wasn't much longer until I heard Snape grunt and I assumed he finished. He pulled away from Malfoy and I watched as the young man fell against the wall before sliding to the floor, a pleased look on his face.

Snape chuckled and fixed them both with his wand, making them presentable again. He helped the younger blonde off the floor and brought him close, kissing his forehead gently before whispering "be good."

Malfoy watched as Snape took off towards the party and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling wildly at the exchange before heading the opposite way of Snape.

As footsteps approached my direction, I took off down the hall, walking as fast to my room as possible. I still hadn't processed what just happened, or why my dick was still hard...

~~~~~

Thank Merlin we had our own rooms this year. I'm not sure Ron would appreciate me wanking off to Malfoy right across from him. But even a room away, I didn't want to take any chances, I cast a few silencing charms on the walls.

As I climbed into my bed, images of Malfoy filled my head. That platinum blonde hair, his deep and usually sunken grey eyes, and his beautiful alabaster skin. Within minutes I was close to coming.

 _I slipped my hand under my robes and into my pants, grasping my cock. I saw Draco, Oh, I guess he's Draco now, at the foot of my bed, beginning to loosen the silk grey tie that matched his eyes. His vest came next, each button carefully slipping through thin fingers until it was open._  
_It joined the floor with his tie as Draco began to unbutton his dress shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His trousers came next. The imagined sound of his belt hitting the floor will forever send chills down my spine. He's completely naked now and he is beautiful. Every inch of him is absolute perfection. I imagine him crawling on top of me, straddling my waist and my strokes get faster. His breath ghosts over my ear and he pants out my name._

_"Harry..."_

_My back begins to arch and my toes curl up tight. He begins kissing down my neck. Soft licks that start from behind my ear to the hollow in my throat. I can't help but let out a moan, he feels so good. He kisses down my chest, alternating between soft kisses and sharp bites which make me gasp. His kisses stop right above my boxers. He looks up at me, grey eyes completely blown wide with lust. He doesn't speak, simply asks permission with his eyes if he can continue. I swallow hard and nod._

_He smirks that smug Malfoy smile and looks back down. He bites at the hem of my boxers and starts to pull them down with his teeth. I groan loudly. The friction between the fabric and my leaking cock is almost too much. Once they're off, he looks at my dick suspiciously, like he didn't expect it to be so big._ _Thanks?_

_I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "like what you see Malfoy?"_

_"Draco." He corrected, "And yes I do, very much."_

_In that moment, he swallowed me down whole. I screamed and my hips bucked up into his mouth. He took it all and didn't even gag. Impressive. The warmth and wetness of his silken mouth was going to make me come any second, but I didn't want it to be over yet. He licked and swirled his tongue over my engorged head and I lost it._

"Draco!" I screamed, coming hard and breaking me out of my fantasy. I don't think I've ever had such a powerful orgasm. As I was coming back down, I heard someone chuckle from across the room. I bolted upright and my mouth dried. Standing in the doorway of my bedroom was Malfoy, the real one, fully clothed.

"Good dream, eh Potter?"

  



	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy!"  
  
I raced to cover myself up with my sheets, but it was too late. He had seen everything.   
  
"H- How did you get in here?" I sputtered, demanding an explantion.   
  
"You left the door unlocked you stupid git" he smirked, stalking into the room, still looking superior.  
  
"Well...why are you in my room?"   
  
"I wanted to come talk to you, I saw you spying on me and Severus."   
  
My heart dropped. Fuck. _He knows._   
  
"It's not polite to spy you know," He began, moving towards me predatory like, gripping the footboard of my bed as he leaned forward.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I-"  
  
"Oh I'm sure, Potter. But, aren't you curious? Surely you are, if what I just witnessed is any testament. So, ask me."   
  
But I couldn't. I couldn't even _think_ clearly. He was so close to me now, I could smell the bittersweet mixture of sweat and cologne on his neck. Just a little closer, and we would be touching.   
  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" He whispered, touching my chin with icy cold fingers. "You have me, now, what will you do with me?"

Gathering myself, I gripped my wand tightly, casting it over Malfoy's shoulder and towards the door. It slammed so loudly Draco jumped, raising his eyebrow in a 'was that really necessary' fashion.   
  
"Don't want anyone else wandering in," I shrugged, and Malfoy chuckled, nodding in approval. "Now, where were we?" I asked, gripping the older blonde behind his neck and yanking him forward until our lips met. I wasn't sure where my courage came from, but I wasn't wasting one second of it.   
  
His lips were cold, much like his fingers earlier. Mine on the other hand felt like they were burning. Every inch of my skin tingled and burned like I was on fire, and yet I couldn't get enough. I pulled Draco flush against me, tangling my leg with his until he was pinned against me. I was in control here, and he seemed to love it. We kissed for what felt like hours. I was content to continue, but Malfoy wasn't. He was squirming like mad until finally he yanked away from me.   
  
"Are you going to kiss me until my lips chap Potter or are we going to move on?" He huffed.   
  
It was hard to take Malfoy seriously right now, what with his hair sticking up in more directions than mine and his cheeks completely flustered.   
  
"Apologies _love_ ," I sassed, pulling him back to me for one more kiss before shoving him off. "Strip for me, since you're so eager."

But Malfoy faltered, standing nearly frozen in place. The strong willed boy I had grown up with, and recently began fantasizing about, was nowhere to be seen. Instead he looked, nervous, _vulnerable_ . It was odd, but not completely unwelcome. It was refreshing to see the real side of the man I fought with my entire childhood. Unwanting of him to flee, I offered myself up first. He nodded and seemed to relax now that the pressure was off him. I started with my shirt, pulling at the obnoxious tie they made us wear this year. My dress shirt followed, each button flowing through my fingers slowly. I wasn't necessarily trying for a strip tease, but there is only so quickly you can undo a shirt. It soon joined my tie on the ground and I waited, watched Malfoy take me all in. I was still fairly slender, but years of Quiddich made my arms and chest muscular. I wasn't Victor Krum by any means, but I wasn't skin and bone like I was when I lived with the Durlsey’s. I waited a few more seconds before addressing Draco.   
  
"I do believe it's your turn."

Draco began to pull at his tie, still a little hesitant at first. The tie made it to the ground, but his shirt did not. He undid every white button, and began to pull at the sleeves but then stopped, eyes shooting to the side as if remembering something, and stopped.   
  
"I'm leaving this on."  It wasn't a request, I didn't push. I simply nodded and watched as he relaxed further.   
  
"Your turn, Potter," He smirked, and I was glad to see that familiar face return.   
  
"Not really fair, seeing as your barging in robbed me of the surprise."   
  
"Oh is that how it is?" He laughed and at that moment I realized, I had _never_ seen Malfoy smile.   
  
"I'm afraid that's how it is," I teased back, resting back on my elbows, miming looking at a watch. It took a few seconds, but soon that smile was spreading, and Draco was over my hips, straddling me.   
  
"Something like this deserves a front row seat." He explained causally, beginning to pull at the belt securing his trousers.   
  
"C-Couldn't agree more," I managed to stutter out, swallowing hard as less and less clothing came between me and what I'd desired since second year.   
  
Malfoy leaned forward and I couldn't help moving too, as if I was under a trance. I could see bare skin just below the hem of his trousers, and just as I was about to press my lips against his bare chest, he pulled away.   
  
"I do believe it's your turn," he purred.   
  
"Oh fuck you, Malfoy," I groaned, tossing my head back in defeat. My cock was throbbing in my trousers and if we didn't move on with this, whatever _this_ was, I’d surely die.   
  
"Well if you took your trousers off like I'd asked, you could!" He retaliated smartly and I felt my breath catch in my throat. So much for my courage. "You've never done this before, have you?" He asked, and I shook my head, unable to speak.   
  
"Figured as much. Though I was certain you'd fuck Granger by now. But I can see why you haven't, if this is any indication."   
  
I arched hard when he cupped me, and I couldn't hold back the moan that broke free. My skin burned as I blushed, but Draco seemed to revel in it. He did it again, and I felt cloth slip free of my hips.   
  
"Much better."

"Maybe for you," I panted, still unable to catch my breath.   
  
"Well, allow me to fix it then," He smirked, yanking at his trousers until they were just far enough down for me to see everything.   
  
I hadn't realized I was staring until Draco cleared his throat. He was gorgeous, in every possible way.  I couldn't resist him any more. I yanked him down until our mouths connected and our teeth clashed. It was sloppy, and messy, and bloody hot. He was groaning in my mouth, and when he grabbed our cocks with his hand, I was too.   
  
He pumped us hard, but it felt so damn good I didn't care. I would be coming soon, but by the sounds flying from my bed partner's mouth, he would be too.   
  
I kept his mouth occupied with my tongue while he stroked us to near simultaneous completion. He nearly sobbed when he came and I gripped his hip tight, pulling him closer as he did. I didn't want to closeness to end. It was too perfect. It was everything I had wanted for so long.   
  
But just as quickly as it began, it ended. He pulled away from me and began to tuck himself back into his trousers.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
He looked up from his clothes and smirked, sending a wink my way. "We'll have to do this again, Potter." He said, grabbing his clothes off the floor before disappearing into the hallway.   
  
My head hit the pillow with an aggravated groan. Fucking Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I saw him was a week into Christmas break. And I didn't _see_ him exactly, I more _heard_ him. It was early into the break and most of the school had gone home for the holiday. I myself split my time between the Burrow and Hogwarts. I adored the Weasleys, but Ginny's incessant displays of affection were beginning to get on my nerves, and I wasn't comfortable exposing my sex life to the only family I've ever had.  
  
Other than a few teachers and first years, I was the only one wondering the halls that afternoon. I had walked through the great hall in search for Malfoy but he was nowhere to be seen. When I crossed into the hallway where Defense Against the Dark Arts was held, I heard it, that all familiar gasp turned to moans. Sneaking towards the classroom, I heard the cries grow louder and I pulled my cloak over my shoulder, concealing me completely. I made it a habit since 4th year to carry the cloak around in my knapsack. It had come in handy on many occasions, and once I peeked through the doorway, I added this to the list.  
  
Snape, draped in that hideous black cloak, had Draco squirming hard against his desk. His beautiful face was pressed against the wood, and Snape's spiny fingers were tangled in his hair. From my angle, it looked like he was hurting him, but another second in that room and I pieced together what was happening. But this time, I didn't look away. Under the cloak, I could watch their interaction safely and not worry about getting caught.  
  
Malfoy suddenly moaned, and it was so loud my knees buckled in response. Of course, in that momentary lapse, I bumped into one of the tables, causing it to squeak across the floor.  
  
My eyes snapped up and my breath caught in my throat. I was caught, I was sure of it. My eyes went to Snape first, but he seemed too occupied with the younger man under him to notice. Then I looked at Draco, he was staring across the room, right at me...  
  
My heart began to pound and I debated sprinting out of there. Even under the invisibility cloak, it was as if he could see right through me, I knew I'd never live this down. But just as I began debating running out of the doorway, the blonde sent a wink my way, pulling away from Snape and changing his position on the desk, exposing his chest and cock to the open air. He looked to Snape only to motion for him to continue before his eyes were locked back with mine. He smiled, fucking _smiled,_ before letting out another dramatically loud moan.  
  
“Quiet Draco, the castle isn't completely empty,” Snape reprimanded, readjusting his grip on Draco's hips.  
  
“S-Sorry, professor,” He moaned, draping half off the desk and exposing his mostly bare chest to me. He was still wearing that damned white shirt. Did he ever take that bloody thing off?

When he was sure Snape was otherwise occupied, Draco sent me another wink before pulling his nails down his chest. I stood there, dumbstruck and hard as Draco Malfoy nearly _preformed_ for me. He was moaning louder now, panting and gripping at the desk like some damn porn star. He was getting close, I recognized the sharp intake of breath. Draco gripped the desk and let his eyes roll into his head as he came hard all over his chest.  
  
I was sure Snape followed soon after, but by then I was already out the door. My breathing had picked up substantially and if I stayed, I’d surely be discovered. But I couldn't leave completely. I gathered myself just around the corner, gripping myself hard through my trousers. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and what just happened. Draco _knew_ I was there, and although he was fucking Snape, he was coming for _me._

_~~~~~~_

It wasn't more than 15 minutes before I heard footsteps in the corridor. It was Malfoy, pushing his hair back into its normal place and straightening his green Slytherin tie.

“That's twice now, Potter. Is this going to become a regular thing with you?”

To passers by, it would look like he was talking to the air. But I knew he was looking for me.

“Oh come now, I know you're still here. I can hear you panting.”

I blushed horribly and pulled the cloak down, only enough for my head to show.

“Ah, there you are,” He sauntered over to me with a smirk before pulling me close and kissing me hard. I gasped but kissed him back. I was surprised, to say the least. “Miss me?”

“Very much,” I nodded, swallowing down my nerves.

“Good. follow me.” He said, taking off to the left.

I pulled the cloak back over my head and followed a step behind him. I could only imagine the aftermath if someone saw us walking together.

“I shouldn't be surprised that you stalked me,” He started, holding his head up high. “You did sleep with _me_ after all. It was only a matter of time before you came seeking, craving more.”

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, drawing off the cloak when I deemed it safe. “I see your modesty hasn't changed a bit.”

“I _am_ a Malfoy,” He said, as if that explained everything.

 _Oh, I am aware,_ I thought, chuckling and walking with him back to his common room.

“Is uh, is it just you?” I asked, nervous about Malfoy's goons seeing him with me. I debated pulling back on my cloak.

“And some first years. But Crabb and Blaise are in London for holiday. Shouldn't you be with Granger and Weasel-be?” He asked, pushing open the door to his private room. With how many students in Slytherin this year, most students had to share. But apparently being a Malfoy had his advantages.

“Ron and Hermione,” I corrected, setting my cloak on the ground with my bag. “And until Ginny gets the hint that I'm not interested, no.”

“Ah, the youngest weaslette has her eyes on the chosen one has she?”

“She's not the only one,” I pointed out, and that seemed to shut him up.

“So,” He said, clearing his throat and changing the topic, “Do you plan on making a habit of stalking me? Or are you going to convince me both times were purely coincidences?”

“If you hadn't been moaning like a whore I never would've found you! I could hear that from _my_ common room.”

Truth is I couldn't. I had to be much closer, but I loved the way Draco's face flushed when I brought that up. All previous bravado was knocked clear from under him.

“But I didn't mind,” I backpedaled, not wanting to completely kill the mood. “And from the looks of it, you didn't either.”

Malfoy still kept his mouth shut, but I could tell he was smiling under his blush. It made me feel powerful. Malfoy may of had the upper hand last time when he caught me, but not this time. Now it was my turn. I walked him nearly into the wall and when his back pressed into it and he groaned, I knew I had him.

“I do hope you're going to do more than jerk me off, Potter,” He said, but his voice was shaky.

“Harry.” I corrected, dragging my hands down his clothing and working at the buttons. “You've seen me naked. I think that justifies the use of my first name.”

“Fine. Harry.” He drawled, and my cock twitched at the sound.

“Much better.”

I continued with his buttons until each individual piece was open. I slipped my fingers between the fabric and skin and reveled in the shiver it caused. I was able to push his coat and his vest off his shoulders, but I paused at the white dress shirt. The two times I'd seen him, he had it on. Was there a reason for it? Was there something he didn't want me to see? I could of just yanked it off, said the hell with it, but I didn't. It seemed rude.

“Can I take this off?” I asked, and for a moment, Malfoy looked panicked. But soon he nodded. I could of sworn I heard him mumble something, but I didn't press.The shirt joined the pile on the floor and I sneakily glanced over Draco's forearms. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I moved on. No need to linger, maybe he was just self conscious. I pushed forward until our hips ground against one another, bringing Draco's attention off his arms and onto me. I let my fingers handle the buttons of his trousers while I leaned towards his neck. I pressed one soft kiss behind his left ear and he gasped, hands flying to my hips and gripping me tight.

“Like that, do you?” I chuckled, and he groaned, annoyed.

“Shut up. Just keep going.”

I laughed again and repeated the action, kissing the soft skin before biting it gently between my teeth.

“Harry…” He moaned and my knees nearly buckled. My fantasies of Malfoy were nowhere near the real thing. Everything was so much hotter, so much better than anything I could ever imagine.

I continued my assault on his neck as his trousers came free, falling down his hips and landing on the floor. Only one layer separated him from me, and it would soon be gone if I had anything to do with it. My fingers twitched nervously as I pulled at the last layer, but finally, _finally_ , he was naked, and he was perfect. He had always been beautiful, it was the Malfoy way, but like this, completely bare, hair already messy and stuck to his head with sweat, lips red and swollen from him chewing on them, like this, he was gorgeous.

"Harry..." Malfoy whined impatiently and I took it as my cue to continue.

I pressed myself against him again, pulling his head forward by his neck and kissing him while my hand wrapped around his cock. I wasn't intending on just jerking him off, I had other plans.

Thank Merlin for Seamus and his love for bragging about his sexual encounters or I'd be hopelessly lost in what to do with Draco. I still was, in nearly every sense, a virgin, but at least I had an experienced partner. That way we wouldn't both be fumbling idiots.

I continued to kiss Draco until he was bucking into my hand, obviously wanting to come again. But I wouldn't let him yet, so I let go, and was he furious.

His eyes snapped open and he glared at me with an icy fierceness. It was a stare I had seen several times in our youth.

"Why the fuck are you stopping?" He hissed, obviously not used to not having his way. It was slightly amusing, but also very unsettling. I tried to pacify the situation by kissing him again, holding his hip tight and bringing our bodies together.

"I want to try something. And I can't very well do it with you coming in my hand." I said against his lips, pushing him back until he hit the wall again. "Now just be patient."

I slipped to my knees and held Draco’s hips, just staring at his cock which had wilted a little in his fury. No matter, it wouldn't be for long. I took him in my hand and pumped him gently, enough to make him hard again before bringing him to my lips and swiping my tongue over his tip.

"Fuck!" He shouted, knees buckling in pleasure. I hadn't felt I'd done much, but Draco had felt differently, and I was curious just how much pleasure I could bring out of him.

I repeated the motion, licking over the head and underneath, watching Draco squirm and try to force himself deeper into my mouth. I held him firm however. I would control the pace this time. After a few more teasing licks, I sucked the entire head into my mouth, moaning myself at how it felt. Apparently that was the right thing to do because Draco was nearly sobbing above me, his hands clenched into fists. I directed one of his hands away from the wall and into my hair. I had seen Snape do it to Draco, and I was curious if it felt good or hurt.

When I sucked him down a little farther, his grip tightened in my hair and I groaned at the sharp pain. But soon the pain began to fade into a dull ache, and I found myself wanting him to do it again. So I sucked him in deeper, having a little over half in my mouth now. He pulled my hair tight and I moaned, forcing myself all the way down to his base.

The groan that emitted from Malfoy's mouth was enough to have me coming in my trousers. I didn't take my mouth off Draco though. I had come, he had not. And I so desperately wanted to know what he tasted like. I pulled back before sucking back down again, repeating the action and picking up my speed. My jaw was starting to ache from being forced open for so long, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Draco, and how close he was getting. I had lost the upper hand by now, as Draco was nearly fucking my throat. I held his hips and tried my best to stay still and suck, until finally I heard him scream, and hot, bitter liquid was filling my mouth.

I swallowed it without thinking, licking my lips to grab some of the lost drops. It was weird, definitely not great tasting, but not repulsive either. Draco seemed lost in the aftermath of his own orgasm, panting hard and trying to find some purchase on the completely flat bedroom wall. I took pity on the poor boy and pulled myself up, helping him onto the bed before using a cleansing charm to get rid of the stains on my clothing. I wasn't sure if I was welcome in his bed, so I sat on the edge, watching him slowly come back to reality.

"Harry?" He asked dazily, blinking and looking at me like he wasn't quite sure I was really there.

"Yeah?"

But then he burst out laughing, dragging his hand through his long blonde locks and propping himself on his elbow, pulling me down by my tie.

"I thought you said you were a virgin!" He laughed, kissing me hard until I couldn't breathe.

"I am." I said, pulling back and blushing under all the laughter.

"Well love, you can suck dick better than any other person I've been with. Maybe there's something to this whole chosen one thing, because you have a gift."

I couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed like a compliment, so I took it as one.

Draco stretched on his bed and yawned, pulling his pillow under his head and looking like he was about to fall asleep. Unsure of what to do, I stood, turning to head towards the door and go back to my room.

"Potter, where are you going?" Malfoy asked, sounding annoyed.

"I uh, was just-"

"Get your ass back in this bed," He demanded, but he didn't bother opening his eyes. "If you leave now Snape will see you. Plus I'm exhausted."

It wasn't really an explanation or a direct request for me to sleep next to him, but I took it as one. It was as close to one as I was going to get with Malfoy. I lost my shirt, tie, and trousers though, leaving on my boxers. Malfoy was naked, and it was warm enough in this room to justify less layers. I crossed the room and settled into the other side of the rather large bed, leaving adequate space between us, but that seemed to just aggravate him more. He rolled over with a huff and scooted closer, slinging his arm across my chest and pulling me to him possessively.

"If you wake me up for anything Potter..." He threatened, but there wasn't any heat behind it. I laughed and set my glasses on the side table, curling against him and falling asleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for a little canon drama  
> Because no good story is drama free lol enjoy what I have so far

We woke up several hours later, I before Draco. The paler man was wrapped around me completely, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love every second of it.The Draco Malfoy I had come to know over the past few weeks was vastly different than the one I knew in my youth. That Draco was always cold and harsh towards me. And while Draco still teases me these days, he seems to enjoy my company more, and I his.

I felt him start to stir and I returned my attention to him, brushing his blonde hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. He made a gentle noise, somewhat of a moan, and curled closer, likely not wanting to wake up. I chuckled and continued pressing soft kisses to his face, watching in amusement as his nose wrinkled up in annoyance.

"Potter..." He warned and I chuckled, leaning close and pressing my lips against his. That seemed to pacify him and he raised his arm, cupping my face hard to kiss me back.

If I had closed my eyes a second earlier I wouldn't of seen it. But an unmistakable streak of black through the air caught my attention, and suddenly I was gripping Malfoy's arm, glaring at it in blinding shock.

"I-I can explain," He stuttered, trying to pull his arm back quickly but I had it firm. I couldn't let go. I was mesmerized by the mark, as if it was drawing me in.

"There's no need." I said hollowly. I knew what it was, and even worse I knew what it meant. Draco was a death eater, just like his father, just like Voldemort.

"Please, Harry, just let me explain," He cried, but I was already moving, picking up my clothes and cloak, starting to get dressed.

"Harry!"

"What!" I snapped, my eyes filled with tears, "What exactly are you going to say Malfoy? That, what's on your arm, _isn't_ a dark mark? That you _aren't_ working with Voldemort, the man who had been trying to kill me since I was born? Do you really think you can talk your way out of this!?"

Draco paled.

"Is that why you've been spending time with Snape? Is he _helping_ you?"

Draco's mouth dropped open, but he didn't say anything.

"He _is_ , isn't he! That bastard! I should of known... I bet this, all of this, was part of your plan yes? Get me to lower my defenses, so you and your wretched family could take me out once and for all?!"

When Draco refused to answer, I took it as confirmation. 

"I knew it." I scoffed, yanking on my pants and draping the cloak over myself, not even bothering with my shirt. I'd put it on later. I stormed out of the room after that, ignoring Malfoy's desperate pleas for me to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...


End file.
